


DESERVE

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: DESERVE, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Too much fluff, Too sweet, but its fine, just fluff, kim dahyun - Freeform, minatozaki sana - Freeform, my satzu heart aches but its fine, my shortest au, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: "God, I would be lost without you." Dahyun whispers. Sana just laughed softly. "What did I do to deserve someone like you, Minatozaki Sana?""Nothing." Sana laughs heartily. "It's because you deserve everything, Kim Dahyun."
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	DESERVE

**Author's Note:**

> SaiDa One Shot AU

Sana have kept her eyes on Dahyun for how many times already this entire day. The shooting for their new music video for their newest comeback began around 7:00 AM in the morning, and physically, exhaustion began manifesting.

Almost of them committed mistakes and errors during the shoot, it can't be helped, yes, but Dahyun had the most number of mistakes.

When they were having breaks in between filming, Dahyun would scoot around the corner and kept pacing back and forth, sulking over her mistakes during the shoot. Sana would notice this behavior of Dahyun and she would constantly look at the younger girl and offer a reassuring smile when their eyes met.

The truth is, the reassuring smile was enough for Dahyun to keep going. The concerned and worried look that Sana gave was enough for Dahyun to be reminded that she's always there. It was their love language to each other.

It was a simple body language but it has more meaning to it. It's because they've been together for nearly a year now. They decided to keep things private and low key, to avoid complications in their relationship.

It is actually a good thing, that only them, the two of them knows about their relationship. But the downside was that, both girls gets jealous when they're being paired with the other members.

Especially Momo and Tzuyu.

Momo gets a little touchy and clingy towards Dahyun sometimes, and when that happens, Dahyun would internally beg that Momo would get off of her because Sana is more of a jealous person. While Tzuyu has this natural charms that anyone can't resist, and Sana, being the soft-hearted person she is, sometimes fall for the youngest in the group’s antics. Dahyun would get jealous, of course, but not to the extreme.

The filming for their new music video ended around 3:00 AM in the morning and everyone was wrapping up. In the dressing room, almost everyone left the room except for Dahyun who was a little down for the rest of the shoot, and Sana who stayed for her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Sana spoke while she hugs the shorter girl from behind and snakes her arms around Dahyun's waist.

Dahyun just shook her head slightly. "Nothing serious."

Sana proceeds to rest her chin on Dahyun's left shoulder and stared at the younger girl through the mirror.

"Was it because you did a lot of errors back then?"

Dahyun kept quiet. Whether she'll say yes or no, Sana would come up with some words to deal with. She just sighed heavily and Sana's expression changed from being concerned to being sad.

"I just...." Dahyun says but hesitates to continue. Sana latches off herself from Dahyun and spins the latter in order for her to see Dahyun face to face. The shorter girl avoided Sana's eye contact and kept her head slightly bowed down. Sana lifted Dahyun's gaze by cupping both of her cheeks and lets her meet Dahyun's eyes.

"Just what?"

"We're supposed to end around 1:00 AM, but I did a lot of errors and we had overtime for the shoot," Dahyun says. "I feel bad for everyone, they have to work for the extra time."

What Sana admired about Dahyun is that she is sensitive to people's thoughts and feelings. She always thinks of the people around her before making actions. She always thinks of the things that may be good or bad for people.

"Hey," Sana coos and Dahyun stares back at the taller girl's brown eyes. "It’s fine. It's natural to commit mistakes, we're all tired and exhausted ever since morning and it can't be helped. We're not robots, Dahyun-ah."

Dahyun just stayed silent, though her eyes were still sad.

"Come here," Sana mumbles and engulfs Dahyun between her arms. Hugging the younger girl for comfort. "It's fine, babe. It'll be worth it, trust me."

Dahyun sinks her face around the crook of Sana's neck, and even with the smell of sweat, she still smells amazing. Dahyun slowly hugs her girlfriend back, wraps her arms around Sana's waist before replying.

"God, I would be _lost_ without you." Dahyun whispers. Sana just laughed softly. "What did I do to deserve someone like you, Minatozaki Sana?"

"Nothing." Sana laughs heartily. "It's because you deserve everything, Kim Dahyun."

After a minute or two, both of them released from each other's hugs, fixed themselves and prepares to leave the shooting location. Sana was about to open the door of the dressing room when Dahyun called her.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Sana stops and turns around, but when she turned, she saw Dahyun walking towards to her. Due to her small stature, she has to tiptoe in order to reach Sana much closer.

Sana was taken aback when she felt a pair of lips touching hers.

Dahyun kissed her.

"Thank you," Dahyun whispers when she finally pulled away. And for the first time in a while, she smiled.

"I love you."

Sana felt like blood suddenly rushed to her cheeks and blushed intensely. She wanted to hide her face but Dahyun already saw how red she was, so she just laughed it off, fanning herself with her hand.

"Gosh, Dahyun-ah! Don't surprise me like that!" Sana jokingly said. After she composes herself, she cups Dahyun's cheeks before smiling.

"You're always welcome, babe." She said. She leans forward and kisses Dahyun's forehead.

"And I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> yaaah I can't believe this is the shortest TWICE one shot I've written!
> 
> \-----
> 
> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito! Follow us on our writing acc: @DocCharitofics on twitter!
> 
> Follow me on my stantwt/kpoptwt: @potatowsupreme
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
